sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ailee - U
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' U&Iright|200px *'Artista:' Ailee *'Mini Álbum:' A's Doll House *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: 'YMC Entertainment 'Romanización' Wait a minute wait a minute Mal jalla mianhande Wae ireoni wae ireoni jakku ttokgateun mal Uri jung hanan meonjeo yaegihaeya dwae Yeogiseo uri geuman kkeutnae Ije geuman ssaugo sipeo harudo Geunyang neomeoganeun iri eobseo Nae haruga uimi eobseo 1bun 1chodo useul il eobseo Deoneun jasini eobseo oneureun naega malhallae Nega eodiseo mwol hadeon sanggwan an hallae Gadeon maldeon ne mamdaero hae Maebeon jigyeopdorok banbokdoeneun everyday U & I U & I U & I Wait a minute wait a minute Naegeseo tteoreojyeojullae Wae ireoni waeireoni i son noko malhae Myeotbeoneul deureodo ne mareun geogiseo geogi Tired of all your lies and excuses Now just get out my face Doedollil su eobseo yejeoneuro Namboda motan saiga dwaesseo Urin seoro budami dwaesseo Neomalgon naege amudo eobseo Deoneun sanggwani eobseo geunyang neoege malhallae Nega eodiseo mwol hadeon sanggwan an hallae Gadeon maldeon ne mamdaero hae Maebeon jigyeopdorok banbokdoeneun everyday U & I U & I U & I Nega eomneun i gose namgyeojin naega Ulgo isseul geora saenggakhagetjiman Naneun gwaenchanha banbokdoel il eobseul tenikka Neowa na yeogiseo geuman Nega eodiseo mwol hadeon sanggwan an hallae Gadeon maldeon ne mamdaero hae Maebeon jigyeopdorok banbokdoeneun everyday U & I U & I U & I 'Español' Espera un minuto Espera un minuto Lo siento por interrumpir, pero ¿Por qué por qué dices las mismas cosas una y otra vez? Cualquiera de nosotros, debe decirlo primero Vamos a terminar aquí Ahora quiero dejar de pelear No hay día en que dejemos las cosas ir Mis días no tienen sentido No sonrío ni por un minuto o un segundo No puedo seguir con esto, hoy quiero decirte No quiero preocuparme de dónde eres o que es lo que haces Si me dejas o no, haz lo que quieras Se repite lo mismo, cada día TU & YO TU & YO TU & YO Espera un minuto, espera un minuto ¿Quieres bajar conmigo? ¿Por qué haces esto por qué haces esto? suelta mi mano Incluso después de haberte escuchado, tus palabras son las mismas Cansada de todas tus mentiras y excusas Ahora solo sal de mi cara No podemos cambiar las cosas a lo que era antes Llegamos a ser peor que extraños Nos convertimos en una carga para los demás Además de ti, no tengo a nadie más Pero no me importa, sólo quiero decirte No quiero preocuparme de dónde eres o que es lo que haces Si me dejas o no, haz lo que quieras Se repite lo mismo, cada día TU & YO TU & YO TU & YO Tú puedes pensar que yo voy A estar llorando porque me dejaste Pero estoy bien, no va a suceder de nuevo El tú y yo ya se acabó No quiero preocuparme de dónde eres o que es lo que haces Si me dejas o no, haz lo que quieras Se repite lo mismo, cada día TU & YO TU & YO TU & YO 'Hangul' Wait a minute Wait a minute 말 잘라 미안한데 왜 이러니 왜 이러니 자꾸 똑같은 말 우리 중 하난 먼저 얘기해야 돼 여기서 우리 그만 끝내 이제 그만 싸우고 싶어 하루도 그냥 넘어가는 일이 없어 내 하루가 의미 없어 1분 1초도 웃을 일 없어 더는 자신이 없어 오늘은 내가 말할래 네가 어디서 뭘 하던 상관 안 할래 가던 말던 네 맘대로 해 매번 지겹도록 반복되는 everyday U & I U & I U & I Wait a minute Wait a minute 내게서 떨어져줄래 왜 이러니 왜이러니 이 손 놓고 말해 몇 번을 들어도 네 말은 거기서 거기 Tired of all your lies and excuses now just get out my face 되돌릴 수 없어 예전으로 남보다 못한 사이가 됐어 우린 서로 부담이 됐어 너 말곤 내게 아무도 없어 더는 상관이 없어 그냥 너에게 말할래 네가 어디서 뭘 하던 상관 안 할래 가던 말던 네 맘대로 해 매번 지겹도록 반복되는 everyday U & I U & I U & I 네가 없는 이 곳에 남겨진 내가 울고 있을 거라 생각하겠지만 나는 괜찮아 반복 될 일 없을 테니까 너와 나 여기서 그만 네가 어디서 뭘 하던 상관 안 할래 가던 말던 네 맘대로 해 매번 지겹도록 반복되는 everyday U & I U & I U & I 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop